嘘 Uso Lies
by 999sea9
Summary: -COMPLETED- Rozalin keeps trying to lie and lie...  She doesn't want Adell to know the truth..  What exactly is the truth behind this? What lies lie behind this story? An AdellxRozalin short sequel Current Chapter: 2/2  Specially done for the new year!
1. 第1話：Thornlike lies

嘘 Uso (Lies)

"From the first day, I fell in love with you~"

_Wait I can't make it so obvious..._

"I never trusted you, but you trusted me~"

_No, that's not it!_

"I love you~"

_NO! It can't be so short..._

Rozalin kept walking around the room...

"..."

_It's so close..._

_How would he react?_

_ARGHHH!_

"Rozalin?"

"Adell..."

(Adell stepped into the room.)

"You IMBECILE! **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME AT THIS TIME?"**

"This is my room too! Don't think that you can occupy this whole room with all of your privacy!"

"Hey, you idiot! Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you have many things to do?"

"No. I have already done all the housework. Wait, **are you interrogating me?"**

**"NO**! As if I'm stalking you..."

"Then why are you asking me all these questions?"

"You idiot!"

"Stop calling me an IDIOT! I have a name, you know!"

"SHUT UP! I have other things to do..."

"Okay! I know that you are so busy... You don't even have time to talk to me!"

"Fool, you are a male! Males don't talk to females!"

"You never told me this before!"

"Sh...ut...up..."

"You said that we could be friends..."

(Adell slowly left the room...)

_ROZALIN! Why do you have to hurt him like this, you Idiot?_

_..._

_..._

_I never wanted to hurt him with my lies..._

_Adell, I always wanted to tell you the truth_

_But I'm too scared..._

_I don't want you to leave me..._

_(Meanwhile...)_

_Rozalin... ..._

_I don't want to lie any further..._

_It's just not my style..._

_(In the room...)_

"Adell? Why did you come in?"

"Rozalin, there's something I wanted to tell you..."

"What is it? HURRY UP!"

(Adell hugged Rozalin...)

_-継続することに-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Episode!:<strong>_

_**31/12/2011**_

**_A new beginning_**


	2. 第2話: A New Beginning

"**ADELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"**

"Rozalin. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you just now..."

"YOU IDIOT! It was my fault! Stop lying!"

"**I DON'T WISH TO LIE ANY FURTHER!"**

_~Awkward moment of silence~_

(Rozalin just starred into Adell's blue eyes, and she started to blush again...)

"Adell..."

"Rozalin, I love you."

"... ... ..."

(Rozalin felt tears welling up in her eyes...)

"I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to break the promises I made to you. I never wanted any one else to do anything bad to you. _Cause I'm yours, Rozalin..._"

_*sniff**sniff*_

"Adell... I was so scared that you would leave me..."

"No, silly... I promised that I would be there for you..."

"Adell, I love you. I was so scared that if I told you the truth, you would leave me... I never wanted to-"

"Stop it."

"... ..."

"Your lies hurt more to me, Rozalin... Just tell me the truth... I don't want us to get hurt again..."

"Adell...*sobs*

-Meanwhile, the whole Netherworld was witnessing this cute moment-

Laharl:"**DISGUSTING!** THANK GOD THAT LOVE FREAK DIDN'T ASK ME OUT..."

Mao:"A demon making a promise? **That's totally ridiculous!**"

Valvatorez:"A demon's love?"

Flonne:"OMG OMG OMG! SO CUTEEEEE!"

-Back in Adell's room-

"Rozalin, I love you..."

(Both of them slowly moved their lips towards each other and kissed...)

"From the first day, I promised to protect you from those bastards and perverts."

"Adell... I love you too..."

(Slowly, Rozalin let herself go off Adell's embrace.)

(Then, the fireworks display started~)

"ADELL!"

(Then, Rozalin felt herself in the embrace of her love, once again..)

"It's alright, silly..."

"Adell~ I don't want you to die before me..."

(Both of their tears started to flow down...)

"Rozalin... It would never happen..."

"Adell..."

_~Another awkward moment of slience~_

"I love you, Adell... Happy New Year~"

"Happy New Year, Rozalin... I love you too~"

(Slowly, they gave each other one final kiss for the year~)

"I'll never leave you, Adell.."

"I'll always be there, Rozalin."

"For you."

_-エンド-_

* * *

><p><strong>My last fanfic for the year!<strong>

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**I'll try to make another sequel next year!**

**Anyways, see you guys soon! Remember to give me a review! Thanks! xD**

**999sea9**


End file.
